Frosted Iron
by LaLopez1981
Summary: Tony wants to surprise Loki with a tasty new treat, but unsurprisingly, the god is hesitant. #FluffyFrostIron


**A/N: A little (belated) birthday gift for Abigail! She wanted fluff and Tony giving Loki his first donut. I'm still struggling with fluff so I hope you like it. :)**

**XOXO, LaLa**

* * *

"Hop on."

Loki cocked a black brow high before both lowered to furrow over his green eyes in confusion. "I beg your pardon? Hop on what?"

"Don't look so scared, Reindeer Games," Tony said with a mock annoyed expression. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on." Tony waved him over. "I want to take you somewhere."

Loki still didn't move, except to cross his arms over his chest. "Take me where? You aren't planning to drop me at the doorstep of a one-eyed man with revenge on his mind, are you?"

The genius' face crumpled into what could only be described as horrified confusion. "Why would I take you back to Asgard? And what makes you think I could ever fly there in this?" He stretched out his arms in the Iron Man suit, then sent Loki a pointed look. "I haven't even finished the repairs on the Mark VII from when I fell out of space."

The god blinked, sighing heavily through Tony's rambling, and adopted a bored stance. "Enough of your whining. I was speaking of your Director Fury, not the Allfather. But thank you for the attempted guilt trip. Unfortunately, it has failed," he said with a smirk.

"We're wasting time, babe. Will you just get on before I haul you over my shoulder, Tarzan and Jane style." He beckoned the raven-haired god with the thick fingers of his suit again, and received a thoroughly confused face in response.

"Jane…?"

"No—" Tony rolled his eyes, the Iron Man suit clinking as he bent his legs, bouncing with impatience. "Not that Jane. I meant—never mind what I meant. Are you coming willingly or not?"

Still, Loki didn't budge, except to lift his chin. Usually the move had Loki looking down his nose at Tony, towering over the shorter man. But in his suit, Tony was level with Loki's eyes, and the trickster was a little less intimidating. He wasn't overly fond of that. "You've yet to tell me where you plan to take me."

"Goddamn it all to hell, Loki. Could you just trust me for one second and let me surprise you? You know what? Fuck it." The faceplate snapped shut in the same second that Tony stepped forward and wrapped a metal arm around Loki's waist and shot them both into the sky.

"Stark!"

"You asked for it, Rock of Ages!"

"Don't call me—unhand me, you imbecile! I cannot breathe!"

"Seriously, Loki? If I 'unhand' you, you will fall hundreds of feet to the ground. And believe me, sweetheart, all the healing stones in Asgard and beyond wouldn't be able to put that pretty little face or that sexy body back together again. Just grin and bear it; I promise it'll be worth it! And stop kicking me!"

Loki did stop kicking and shifted to look down, his stomach pitching just a little. The coast of California was drifting by beneath them as Tony flew further inland. Suddenly aware of how much that fall would hurt, his long arms tightened around Iron Man's neck, his legs wrapped tightly around one of his, his eyes shutting because he didn't want to watch clouds floating around them either. He could almost feel the curve of Tony's lips, heard his quiet but smug chuckle, even as his thick metal arm loosened the slightest bit from around him, so he could breathe easier.

"Get ready for the landing!" Tony warned as he started to slow his speed. Loki opened one eye and hesitantly looked over his shoulder. His hold tightened a little around Tony at the sight of a giant brown ring growing bigger as they flew closer. Tony straightened in the air, lowering his legs, and slipping an arm under Loki's, forcing the god to shift around in his arms. When he set his metal feet on the rooftop next to the huge ring, he was holding Loki in his arms like a blushing bride.

"Put me down," Loki ordered softly. Tony chuckled again and set Loki on his feet."Where are we?"

"Inglewood," the genius answered, dusting off his shoulders, and flipping up the faceplate of the suit. He bent to check the back of his thigh on the leg Loki had wrapped himself around. "I swear, you and Blondie have caused the most damage to me suits."

"I cannot speak for Thor, but in my case, you have certainly deserved it," Loki uttered as he glanced around, trying to see over the edge of the roof, and using his hand as a visor to see out toward the western horizon where the sun was setting. "Why have you brought me—…what?" he questioned, frowning at the indignant expression creasing Tony's features.

"Throwing me out of my own windows. I deserved that?"

Loki didn't bat an eye; he simply shrugged his shoulders. "You did not comply."

"Comply?" Tony almost laughed. "Excuse me, Snow White, it wasn't my fault the reactor had no—for lack of a better term—reaction to your glow stick of destiny." His hand waved flippantly toward the god.

Loki smirked softly, choosing to ignore yet another nickname, and took two steps forward, closing the distance between them. "You insulted me, Anthony. That alone was enough reason to destroy you. Fortunately, for you, I took a liking to you. And let us be honest, my dear Iron Man…" He raised a hand to Tony's sternum, walking long, pale fingers up the chest plate, alongside the arc reactor, glowing in the center of his Iron Man suit, and touched one to Tony's bearded chin. "I believe I have proven more than once that there is nothing wrong with my…performance."

Tony tried to hold the hard look on his face, to resist that sly, silvery charm. But as usual, one look, one touch, that voice, from Loki, and he caved like weak soufflé. His lips curved in a wide smile and he bobbed his eyebrows suggestively. "You got me there, Rudolph." He leaned up to peck Loki's lips even as the god scowled at him, and chuckled. "Stop. Donuts are waiting."

Loki's scowl melded seamlessly into a confused expression. "What is a donut?"

Tony sighed wearily, shaking his head. "Man, you've been deprived. I swear, if I had to grow up on Asgard, I would have run away the first chance I got. Stay here. I'll be right back," he muttered as he walked to the edge of the roof. "You like chocolate, right?" he shot over his shoulder.

"Do I like…? Well, yes. Why?"

"Tell you in a minute." Tony leapt off the roof, twisting around to face Loki, blowing a kiss his way as he dropped to the ground. Loki rushed to the edge, heart in his throat, calming only when he spotted Tony waltzing into the building like he didn't just scare the crap out of his boyfriend.

The god wandered away from the edge moving to the giant brown circle atop the building, lowering to sit in it, his back ramrod straight, and watched the sun set as he waited for Tony to return. He sat there for a good ten minutes, jumping when Tony shot up in the air then landed before the god carrying a pink box.

"Hey, baby." He grinned as he approached Loki, ignoring the weary look on the god's face, and held the box out for him. "Hold this for a sec?" Loki hesitantly took it, but held it away from his body and Tony moved to sit beside him, dropping with a clunk onto the iconic donut atop Randy's Donuts. "Gimme," he said, flicking his iron Man fingers at the god.

Loki frowned as Tony snatched the box from him, but his brows relaxed, lifting a little, as the sweet aroma that wafted from the box when the genius flipped the lid. "What is that? It smells good."

"I know. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

Tony clucked his tongue disapprovingly and scoffed. "Will you just do it, damn it? Jeez. Can't do nothing for you," he mumbled under his breath. Loki sighed heavily and loudly, but closed his eyes, and Tony perked up again. "Open your mouth."

"Anthony."

"Just do it. I promise I'm not going to do anything bad. You'll like it." Loki huffed softly but still parted his lips. "Wider." Tony chuckled softly. "I'm totally being serious. I promise!"

"Will you just do whatever it is you're going to—mmf!" Something soft was pushed between his teeth and Loki's mouth instantly watered. He bit into it and groaned happily as he chewed the chocolate-y treat. "What is this? It's…mmm…delicious."

"That, sweetheart, is a donut."

Loki opened his eyes, looking longingly at the uneaten piece in Tony's hand. "May I have more?"

"Of course. Do you want the same kind or a different one?"

Licking his lips, Loki's viridian eyes darted between the genius' hand and his eyes. "Different? There are other kinds?"

Tony smirked and instructed Loki to hold the rest of the iced chocolate donut. He titled the pink box toward Loki. The god leaned forward and smacked his lips loudly, his eyes wide and unblinking as they scanned the colorful array of deserts in the box.

"There are so many. How does one choose?"

"Try 'em all. Here." Tony reached in and picked up a glazed one, biting his lip as he lifted it to Loki's parted ones.

"Mm!" Loki's shoulders hunched, his hand flying up to his mouth, trying to catch some of the jelly that oozed out from the donut. "Anthony! Why did you not warn me there was something inside?"

"Because it's more fun for me this way," Tony laughed, reaching out to swipe up some of the jelly from Loki's mouth and sucking it off his metal finger. "Mmm…red currant. Yum." Loki frowned and shook his head.

"I do not care for that one. Give me another."

"Okay, Thor," Tony scoffed, reaching in for another. He only grinned widely at Loki's dirty look. "Stop. Here. You might like this one."

"What is it?"

"A donut, duh. Come on, open up. I promise there's nothing inside it, but dough." It took a little coaxing but Loki eventually took a bite. "Like that?"

Loki moaned, almost erotically again, making Tony's brows rise high above his eyes. "What is this one called?"

"Powdered. Babe, you got some…" Loki turned to look at Tony, eyes wide and innocent, and swallowed down his bite.

"What?"

Tony chuckled and set the box of donuts down between their feet, then removed the gauntlet from his left arm. Grinning, he crooked a finger at Loki. "Come here." The god blinked and leaned forward tentatively. "You got some powder…" He trailed off as Loki got closer and closed the distance to press a kiss to Loki's powdered lips. "Mmm…even better than usual."

Tony watched Loki's eyes darken, finding it fascinating to see it up close, and pressed a thumb to the corner of the god's mouth to swipe away more of the powder. "Was this another of your clumsy attempts at foreplay, Anthony?"

"No," he answered mock angrily. "I just happen to love donuts. And I wanted you to try something new. If you find it arousing enough to count as foreplay, clumsy or not, well, that's just a bonus for me, isn't it?" He sent the god one of his charming Stark grins and winked.

Loki licked his lips, humming appreciatively at the sugary taste still lingering there, and plucked the powdered donut from Tony's hand, taking another small nibble of it. "Do you know what would make this taste even better?" he asked through his chewing.

"Milk? Coffee? Or in your case, tea," Tony added belatedly, with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Mm-mm." Loki leaned even closer, placing his lips right at Tony's ear, and whispered softly against him. Tony's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped before he smiled, and he squirmed a little in the suit.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Loki leaned back and cocked a brow. "Because I want to eat a frosted piece of chocolate dough off of your body?"

He laughed, shrugged a suited shoulder. "One of many." He stood, the suit whirring and clinking as he did, and held out a crimson hand to Loki. "Can you do your teleport thing?" Loki slid his hand into Tony's, letting him pull him to his feet and grinned at his lover.

"Of course." Loki bent to pick up the box of donuts, scanning the different ones, as Tony replaced his arm gauntlet and lowered the faceplate.

"Ready when you are, babe."

"All right. Just one thing."

"Wha—hey!" Tony staggered back as Loki smashed a blue frosted donut to the faceplate, and smeared it, obstructing his view. "What the hell, Loki?" He yelled the question, scraping his metal fingers across Iron Man's eyes to scoop off the frosting.

Loki chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Perhaps next time you will rethink your method of surprise, Anthony. Enjoy your flight home,Frosted Iron Man."

Tony shouted for Loki, hearing the echo of his demonic ehehehe as the god disappeared. "Jarvis, get me home ASAP!"

"Yes, sir. Should I run you through a car wash first, sir? There is one approximately point-two miles southwest—"

"Jarvis, don't make me hurt you."

"Of course not, sir."

Tony took to the air, grumbling about getting the frosting off before it stained the suit, his thoughts interrupted by Jarvis. "What?" he snapped.

"Frosted Iron Man does have a nice ring to it."

"That's it. When we get back, you're going on babysitting duty for Barton!"


End file.
